Harry Potter and the Jewel of Atlantis
by Neo Queen Saranity
Summary: Harry Potter is starting his sixth year at Hoggwarts. He still does not want to except that Sirius is dead but is slowly learning to live with it. He is also learning of his new found powers and how to control them. What will he do when love, loss and Vol
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:  
  
This is a new story of mine. I will try to work on it as often as I can while working on my other story, based on the book sires EverWorld. I hope you will enjoy and review it and remember. Please be nice, these are my first fan-fics. 


	2. OWLs

Chapter 1: O.W.L's  
  
Harry sat on his bed doing his summer holiday homework. Professor McGonagall had sent it to him right after school had ended in hopes if helping him get ready for the sixth year and to get his mind off things. Though it hadn't been too bad this summer on Pervit Drive he still wished he could be back at Hoggwarts with all his friends and the DA. Well, at the very least, he wished to be permitted to return to Grimmild Place or The Burrow. At least he could see his friends their. He hated being alone. Being alone meant being stuck in his own thoughts about Sirius. He still missed him deeply and could not seem to focus on anything else while at Pervit Drive. At least when he got letters from his friends that took his mind off things for a short while. However, at the moment, he was once again trying to focus on his last piece of homework Potions. It was a really long essay on the composition of the Memory Enhancement potion. He could not believe how ridiculously complicated it was.  
"Ouch," he yelped suddenly, " What was that for Hedwig?" His pet owl had been hooting to get his attention for several minuets now and had grown inpatient. Hedwig had swooped down apron Harry from her perch and gave him a sharp peck on the hand.  
"Oh." Said Harry, finally noticing the brown barn owl perched on his window. The owl dropped its letter into his hands and took off back outside of his window.  
"Wow," said Harry in surprise, "its my OWL grades. I wonder how I did."  
Harry took no more time to mentally debate the matter and tore the letter open. His grades and letter read thus:  
  
Astronomy........A Care of Magical Creatures.E Charms.........O Defense Agents the Dark..O Divination........A Herbology........E History of Magic......P Potions.........O Transfiguration.......O  
  
Congratulations, Mr. Harry James Potter, on you achievement of 'eight' owls'. Hoggwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to inform you that you have successfully achieved enough owls' to work of you career goal of 'Auror'. Enclosed you will find a sigh up sheet for you classes this coming school year. However, we regret to inform you, that you will not be able to continue in any classes in which you have received a 'P' grade. Note: Some classes may have more strict regulations. You may sign up for any five to seven courses of you choice in which you have achieved the requirement. Please also note that you should chouse classes in which fit you career path of 'Auror'. Again, congratulations on your test results.  
  
OWL Grading Staff Wizarding Education Board Ministry of Magic  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
I would like to congratulate you on your OWL achievement. It seems to me, that you are well on you way to becoming all I know you can be. I promised you last year that I would help you on you path to becoming an Auror and I shell stand by that promise. I have devised a training/work schedule for you for this coming year. You will work with me for two hours on Sunday evenings after 6pm. I am also pleased to inform you of two more pieces of good news. One, you are to be given back you full privileges of being on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team and, secondly, you have been named team captain. I do not wish to put any undue stress on you but the Headmaster also requested that you continue to have DA meeting for any students that wish to attend. Please write back to me with you responses on the subject as soon as you can, seeing as we would like to have this all set up before the start of term next year. Congratulations again.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Hoggwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry set to work at once writing a letter back to Professor McGonagall. His heat was pounding so fast. He couldn't believe all this was happening in, seemingly, minutes. He was going to be Gryffindor Quidditch caption, he had gotten eight owls', they were continuing the DA, and, best of all, he had the graded to become an Auror, with McGonagall's help that is. However, he didn't care how long or hard he had to work of study. He was going to be at school aging. Doing the things he loved and that was all the mattered.  
He went to bed felling good that night. With plans to write Ron first thing in the morning and tell him all that had happened. He was so happy that he didn't even care if he had to stay at Pervit Drive for the last two weeks of summer. He was asleep in minutes, dreaming about the DA, Quidditch, and becoming and Auror. 


	3. Truble at the Dursley House

Chapter 2: Trouble at the Dursley House  
  
Harry James Potter, awake with a start the next morning. How long had he been sleeping? The sun had crept through his bedroom illuminating things you might not think to find in sixteen-year-olds bedroom. Harry James Potter was not a normal sixteen-year-old. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was the only person who was capable of stopping Lord Voldemort. While a normal boy in, the wizarding world would shudder at the mere mention of He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry spoke his name freely and had not fear from it. Some might suggest he was either really brave or really stupid. Harry did not care about their opinions anymore. He had long since ceased to care what they said about him. He had received so much mail over the summer now that he was "The Boy Who Lived" again. People where sending him letter of concern and compaction and the Daily Profit was continually writing about what a tragic hero he was and why had no one listened to him sooner.  
"Harry," called his aunt Petunia, "Harry, its time for breakfast, you got another owl form school this morning." Harry jumped up with a start. He knew it could only be from three people end two of them would be writing in the same letter. It was form either the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall or Higrid. He hoped it was form the latter of the two; it wasn't that he didn't like letters from Higrid, it was just that he was so excited for his year to start and his extra Auror training.  
"Harry dear, are you awake?" Aunt Petunia asked sweetly.  
"Yes aunt Petunia, I'll be down soon." He responded.  
"Ok dear, it will be waiting for you." She replied walking away from the door.  
"Thanks." He yelled but he didn't think she had heard him.  
Aunt Petunia was one, if not the only reason that Harry didn't mind being at the Pervit Drive this year. She had become very loving toward Harry lately. At first, it had seemed forced; he figured she was doing it as not to get in trouble with The Order. However, lately it was different. They talked about things together. She told him stories about his parents and what it was like growing up with a witch. She had admitted that she didn't really hate her sister but that she had been jealous of her. Harry was growing to like his aunt and he would tell her things about Hogwarts and what he was dealing with. He soon came to realize that Dumbledor had been sending letters to his aunt, she knew so much already and he eventually had asked her how. Though his aunt seemed to be showing a new love for Harry the rest of the family seemed to treat him the same. Dudley was still scared of him however, after the previous summers events but still treated him horribly whenever he had the chance.  
He finished getting dressed and took his glasses form his bedside table and put them on. Heading downstairs, he heard the beginnings of what could only be another argument between his aunt and uncle. Mr. Dursley could not seem to understand why his wife was being so kind to Harry.  
"He has no family left, save for us. He has been through enough. Can't you except that?"  
"No," barked uncle Vernon determinedly, "we have given him food, a roof over his head, clothes on his back, which may I remind you, you made my buy him new clothes last week, and we owe him nothing else. We didn't even have to let him in, in the first place. It was your doing not mine. And further more." Uncle Vernon stopped his ranting promptly upon Harry entry and sat down at the table again with a huff and a scowl.  
"Here you are Harry dear," his aunt said kindly, putting food in front of him and smiling sweetly.  
"I'll sorry for all the trouble over me aunt Petunia." Harry whispered to her.  
"Nonsense, I only wish I could have realized everything sooner. Don't worry dear, your uncle will come around eventually." The last bit was not said with a lot of confidence as she was now getting daggers stared into her by uncle Vernon.  
"Vernon dear, do you think I could have a word with you in the other room?"  
"Hummf." Uncle Vernon huffed, but got up to follow his wife.  
"Oh, I almost forgot Harry, here is your letter." With no further words she walked to the living room. Knowing her husband would follow. When they had closed the door separating the kitchen form the living room, and began to talk in low whispers Dudley started fidgeting in his seat.  
"Don't even think about it." Harry stated plainly.  
"What to you mean?" Asked Dudley innocently.  
"You know very well what I mean. You were going to eavesdrop on their conversation and I'm telling you to stay put." Dudley scowled at Harry form his seat but didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
"This is your fault you know, my parents fighting. They never use to fight, and now their always fighting about how the other treats you." Harry considered this for a moment before responding.  
"Are you trying to say your jealous you not getting all the attention anymore?" Harry showered him with a scowl reminiscent of uncle Vernon's. Before he could stop himself, Dudley blurted out something that know one says and gets away with.  
"At least my parents are still alive. You're jealous of me because your parents were too stupid to know when to stay out of the way. Kind of like you ah?"  
It happened in a flash. Harry was out of his seat and had his wand pointing directly at Dudley's throat. His aunt and uncle where now re- entering the kitchen, upon seeing the seen in front of them they each reacted quickly. Harry did not expect what happened next. While Vernon was ranting about wands and never drawing them on people in this family, aunt Petunia had walked calmly over to Harry and was now trying to coax him into calmness.  
"Harry, what ever he said it's not worth it, think about school;" Harry still had his wand pointing at his cousin. "Think about your Auror training." The last bit calmed Harry down enough to put his wand away, and then came the part that really surprised him. She started shouting at Dudley.  
"How dare you upset him. I told you not to go around upsetting you cousin and see how well you listen." She started breathing heavily and then asked. "What did you say to him?"  
Dudley sat there dumbfounded for a second but was interrupted from his thoughts again by his mother.  
"Speak. Now." She yelled. Her eyes were flashing dangerously.  
"I-I, I told him that is was h-his fault that you t-two where fighting." He stopped there. Probably hoping that his mother would leave it their and not badger him about it anymore.  
"AND." She yelled.  
"And I-I, told At least my parents where still alive. And that he was just jealous of me because his parents were too stupid to know when to stay out of the way."  
"HOW DEAR YOU. GO TO YOU ROOM. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OUT OF IT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. MOREOVER, IF YOU PROVOKE HIM AGAIN, SO HELP ME I'LL LET HIM JINKS YOU WHEN HE COMES OF AGE NEXT YEAR." She said all this very fast and she looked as if sparks were going to fly from her at any moment. She was angrier then Harry had ever seen her. He couldn't believe that all this was over him. Not even uncle Vernon was willing to step forward to say and anything against his wife's decision. 


End file.
